EAH: Chronicles
by RoyalTee's
Summary: It all starts a week before Legacy Day, it's Apple White's sweet sixteen and everyone is excited, all except Raven Queen who is asked by Apple to preform a frightful task- to poison her with an apple!
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Apple White's birthday, the most important birthday of any girl's life, the sweet sixteen. Everyone was making it a big deal, Apple wasn't even Queen yet, but still everyone went out of their way to make it amazing. Briar Beauty was the one planning the event of the century; Apple's birthday was bigger than the Winter festival, bigger than true hearts day, it was nationally celebrated. The theme this year was wonderland masquerade, everyone had been cordially invited. Raven Queen wasn't as ecstatic about Apple's big day as everyone else, Apple begged her, pleaded with her that the only thing she wanted for her birthday was a poison apple, one that would begin her destiny. Raven knew her future if she poisoned Apple, it meant a sad and lonely life and she would not follow her mother's destructive path.

"Raven" she was drawn out from her thinking.

"Oh, Hi Dexter..." she smiled faintly.

"Are you alright?" he looked her in the eyes concerned, she wished he wouldn't look at her like that, it always made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm better than ever." she lied, she was feeling uneasy after Apple's birthday wish, after she told her there was no way she would poison her, she left the dorm angrily.

"So, about Apple's party," he awkward scratched his head "If you don't already have an escort, I mean you probably have someone that asked you because I mean who wouldn't want to go with you, but if no one asked you I was wonder if..." he cleared his thought and took a deep breath "If you would go with me."

Raven looked at his with sympathetic eyes, he was really sweet and kind but.. "I'm sorry Dexter, I'm not going to Apple's party" it would be best if she ignored Apple on her birthday, her wish was too dangerous and frightful.

"But Apple White's birthday is the biggest celebration of the year, I mean you have to go, it wouldn't be the same without you" he did it again, looking at her with those handsome eyes.

"I, just can't go, you wouldn't understand" she said walking away.

Madeline Hatter spotted Raven and approached her noticing her sadness " Whats up is down, a frown is all I can see, seven times the clock was struck setting the hands to seven twenty-three"

"What does that even mean?" when Maddie spoke in riddlish, it was always difficult to decipher her message.

"In riddlish in means, why are you looking so sad, more or less anyways" Maddie giggled trying to put a smile on Raven's face.

"Today is Apple's birthday and she wants me to poison her tonight, to begin her happily ever after destiny" Raven sigh, the more she talked about it, the more she saw Apple's crying plead..

Maddie sipped a cup of tea with her doormouse Earl Grey "Well, what a thing to ask!"

"I can't do it and now I'm avoiding the party altogether"

"Oh,my, yes the party, Briar wanted my expertise on the Wonderland madness for the masquerade theme" and just like that Maddie ran off into the crowd; Maddie was her best friend along with Cedar Wood but she was always so unfocused and a little crazy.

Seeing swarms of people crowd around Apple White made her feel uneasy, not being able to stand another second in school, she fled into the enchanted forest. She hated the destiny she inherited, being alone and imprisoned for eternity. She began to cry, normally she would only cry quietly in the comfort of her own room, usually when Apple was sleeping and the sheets muffled her crying sounds. Settling against a tree she hugged her knees, desperately trying to hold back her tears. She loved her mother and in a way her mother loved her too but, her mother was always trying to convince her to poison Apple and get vengeance on Snow White through her daughter. Castle Queen was always so lonely ever since her mother was banished, her father The Good King was a better father than anyone could hope for but knowing her destiny followed her mother's always washed away happy thoughts.

"Raven!" someone grabbed her arm and threw her into an embrace.

"Dexter.." she quickly wiped her tears to pretend as if she wasn't crying "What brings into this neck of the woods?"

"I saw you running off into the woods, I was worried about you so I followed you here" he was still embracing her, he had pulled her from where she was sitting with a single pull, standing here like this was a little embarrassing.

"You're going to miss class if you stay here any longer"

"I don't care about school right now, are you alright Raven?" he spoke so concerned and sweetly, she bit her lip suppressing the urge to let it all out, he wouldn't understand, his destiny was to rescue a fair maiden and win her heart, like _all_ the Charming's.

"Leave me alone" she pushed him away, deep down she knew being friends with him would only cause strife in his happily ever after "You're a Royal and I'm a Rebel, worse yet my fate is the Evil Queen's, being around me is...is... _forbidden_"

"You're not like you're mother and anyone who believes that is wrong, you're kind and fun and you have a beautiful smile that draws people to you" his kind words were enough to cause tears to start falling.

"I don't want to alone like my mother!" she threw her arms around him "So many people are afraid of me because my destiny is set to be just like my mothers, Legacy day is only a few weeks away and I'm scared"

"So many people love you too" he said to her and her glistening, tearful eyes looked back at him.

"People like who exactly?" she looked at him so hopeful,he swallowed, her couldn't exactly tell her he loved her, not now anyways.

"Maddie loves you, and Cedar, Cerise, Hunter too..." after he said it she slowly let go of him and for a few minutes neither of them said anything.

"I think I should get going" he was about to leave but Raven gripped his hand.

Not meeting his gaze, she said ever so quietly "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone right now and I don't want to go back to school either"

He smiled, he was more than happy to spend a moment alone with Raven "Of course I'll stay, what are Charming's for if not to help damsel's in distress"

For hours they sat in the forest and chatted, about their home, their family. Raven told him he reminded her of her father, how nice he was and good, just the type of person that could cheer anyone up.

"I wonder what will happen if I decide to follow my own destiny" Raven said looking at the stars that started to appear in the not quite night sky.

"I don't know exactly, but from what I've heard, nothing good" Dexter knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear but he couldn't lie to her and tell he knew when he didn't, the sky was starting to finally get dark, which meant it was time for Apple's birthday celebration "I think it's time when headed back," Raven nodded and held his hand which was extended to her to escort her back to the dorm. She didn't mind holding onto his hand but she was nervous about it, and being nervous meant her hand would start to sweat. The second they reached the dorm, she dropped his hand like it was on fire.

"Thank you for everything, you are really too kind" she smiled "I hope you have a wonderful time at Apple's birthday"

"Are you sure you won't reconsider going?" he said sheepishly.

"I cannot" she looked away and walked into the dorm into her room. Apple was gone, probably getting ready in Briar's room, that was good news for her. Raven lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, everyone should be starting to arrive by now, all exquistely dressed with beautiful masks. On her vanity was a decorated mask, she glanced at it, it was such a shame it had to go to waste, she picked it up and put it on. Suddenly realizing the obvious she smiled, if she wore the mask no one would know who she was, not even Apple, she could enjoy her time secretly. With a little dark magic a most beautiful dress appeared on her, within a few minutes she put the mask on and headed for Apple's birthday party. It was going to be an unforgettable night for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raven reached the party it was in full swing, the security at the door checked all attendee's for their invitations, just to make sure no one Apple didn't want to see showed up. Luckily Raven had been invited, not a friend, but as incentive to grant Apple's wish. The door to the party was too small for anyone other than a mouse to enter, she was given a potion with a strange and murky green liquid, written on the tab said _Drink me_. Raven popped the cork off the bottle and took a sip, it tasted bitter, a disgusting bitter that caused her to cough hysterically. Now she was standing beside the door as if it were the perfect size for her to enter, she had reduced in size! She twisted the door knob and entered inside, there was another door, this time way too large for her to reach the handle. On a dish was a cake, in icing it said _Eat me_, she took a nibble and instantly tasted the spicy flavour and before she knew it, she had returned to normal size. This Wonderland theme was really authentic. Everyone was dancing when Raven entered the room, cards floated just above the ceiling, cups filled with festive punch flew over to those requesting a drink and all the checkered tiles seemed to change pattern. Though everyone wore masks she could spot Maddie a mile away, her hat was three times the length of a normal top hat, not to mention she wore her dress backwards. Apple was sitting on a throne as everyone enjoyed themselves, it floated in mid-air. She could spot a few others, like Daring Charming who wore a mask that looked like his own face and of course Cerise who always wore a hood. Raven thought it would be better not to talk to her friends, to pretend to be someone different and live in the mystery.

Raven stood in the corner, she did want to go but, being th Evil Queen's daughter meant not being invited to many parties. Melody Piper was the DJ so the music would make anyone want to dance; Raven tapped her feet slightly to the beat, she stopped and her spine stiffened when a man wearing a black mask that covered his whole face but his lips began to approach her, he was surrounded by other women wanting his attention.

"A beautiful girl standing all alone, now I've seen everything" he smiled.

She smiled back and looked down, trying to hide her blushing..

"Now if I may ask the beautiful girl to spare a dance with me" he extended his hand to her, who was this guy? He was so straightforward and as cliché was it was, a real _prince_.

"You..want to dance with me?" she said in disbelief.

"Who wouldn't?" he smiled dazzling again, whoever this guy was he was getting more attention than Daring Charming.

Raven finally took his hand and they stepped onto the dance floor, they danced in the center of the room and people took notice. Even Apple White who was talking with the celebrity Ally Wonderland, daughter of Alice Wonderland stopped and noticed the attention was no longer on her by the dazzling duo on the dance floor. It was quite embarrassing to have every eye watching, it was like a moment in Apple White's world, every eye watching with awe as if they saw the most beautiful thing in their lives. Song after song they danced, and more eyes seemed to be focused on them.

"Who is that girl?" someone whispered.

"Does she even go to our school?"

Raven saw the look on Apple's face, sheer envy and Raven was enjoying every second of it.

"Fellow students" Apple's voice rang loudly and the music stopped "I'd like to thank you all for attending my special day and I have prepared a speech, as your future Queen"

Now all heads gravitated back to Apple, she stood high above everyone else, crown shining and a big princess-like smile.

"I vow when I take my oath to follow in my mother's footsteps, that I Apple White, future Queen of Ever After will always have my subjects interests at heart and on Legacy Day when my glorious Happily ever after begins and Raven Queen poisons me, beginning my story, I will never forget the times we shared together at this school" she stood with her arms spread wide, soon clapping followed her haughty speech.

An eighteen tier cake was wheeled in, apple decorated the cake with the fluffy white icing and Apple White cut into the cake very carefully. A loud boom followed and smoke filled the room, when it cleared the giant cake had been neatly placed on numerous plates and a single plate floated to each person- along with a fork of course.

"That Wonderland magic, sure in convenient at times" the masked man said to Raven.

Raven took a bite, of course it was apple flavoured, Raven's least favourite of all possible cakes, she set it down not being able to stand forcing down another bite.

"So.. are you going to tell me who you are," the masked man smiled "The you behind the mask"

She laughed "If I did that then what would we do for fun?"

He held her chin as if ready to kiss her "I can think of a few things"

Blondie Locks interrupted holding her MirrorPad, catching every minute of the party.

"My viewers would like to know who you two, the recent gossip on everyone's lips, is your identity!" she peered into both their faces.

"I think I left my purse out on the terrace" Raven quickly made an excuse and escaped Blondie Locks. Being on the terrace was a nice change in scenery, she needed to cool down anyways after all that dancing.

"That Blondie Locks sure is persistent" the masked man stepped onto the terrace as Raven watched the stars. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face him, her heart skipped a beat when his face inched closer to hers. If anyone knew who she really was they wouldn't want to be this close to her, let alone kiss her, she didn't dislike kissing this masked stranger even if it meant tomorrow she would never know who he was and they would both continue school as if nothing happened. Instinctively, she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. She felt a tug on her mask and her eyes shot open, her masked stranger wasn't the one searching for her identity, behind her was Sparrow Hood, who had climbed up the vines to the balcony to surprise her and he was now standing on the railing.

Blondie Locks rushed out just as the mask had finally been pulled off and her face revealed.

"Thank you for assistance Sparrow, now the identity of the masked girl on everyone's mind is... Raven Queen?!"Blondie Locks held her MirrorPad showing Raven's panicked face "That's just not right"

Raven ran away from the terrace and aimed for the door but Apple White stood in her path with tears in her eyes.

"Not only did you refuse to poison me but, now you steal the attention at my most precious of birthdays?" the tears fell from Apple's eyes "How selfish can you be?"

Everyone around looked at her with such disdain, this is why she didn't want to go, even with innocent intentions she was always made to look like the evil one. The crowd of Royals started booing her, as the rebels stood silent not knowing how to react.

"How awful, she made Apple White cry" someone said.

"She must really be the daughter of the Evil Queen, trying to make Apple look bad on her birthday"

All the voices got into her head, it was overwhelming she felt a wave of emotions until a purple glow surrounded her and she shouted out.

"Stay away from me!" her voice didn't sound like her own, with her hands stretched the glow spread to the crowd and a strong force pulled them to the ground. Horrified Raven looked at her hands, did she do this? The masked man stared at her; scared at herself and scared what she might do to others if she lost her temper again she left running, without stopping back into her dorm room. The door slammed shut and she stood against the door, the collapsed slowly to ground sobbing. Could she deny the fate that was given to her, or would she unwillingly fall into the path started by her mother?


	3. Chapter 3

That night the only sound was Apple White's crying when she entered the dorm room, Raven pretended she was sleeping but who could sleep when Apple was crying so loudly? Raven stayed away all night thinking of her mother and her mother's obsession with being the fairest of them all. Snow White was her step-daughter, they were family once and when Snow White was younger the Queen had been nicer to her, but when as she grew older her beauty grew and the Queen was jealous, beauty was all she had, and now Snow White had taken that from her. Raven knew being the most beautiful, or most beloved wasn't her biggest concern, she wanted to live according to her wishes, not what someone else had predetermined for her. The first step would be to apologize to Apple, convincing her of she meant no harm.

Early in the morning Apple began singing, every morning, every day. It was slightly irritating but Raven held her tongue and started to get ready. Although, they didn't speak to each other, Apple seemed to be in higher spirits.

"Morning Raven" Dexter who was sitting reading a book said to her when she was walking to Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe.

"Hey Dexter.." Raven looked down at the ground, he probably heard the news about last night, she was nervous to what he would say about it.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, you've probably heard, I'm public enemy number one now" she smiled, but not in a happy way, it was a sad, gut wrenching smile.

Dexter got up from where he was sitting and gripped her hand elegantly. Staring deep into her eyes; as reflex she recoiled back, unsure of how to act.

"I know, and you know that Apple's just jealous you were more beautiful than she was at her own party" he said it so clearly yet she wondered if she was hearing things. Something actually thought she was more beautiful than the renowned Apple White?

"Dexter," Raven quickly glanced around to see anyone approaching, not wanting anyone to hear her words "Saying things like that, especially about Apple could get you into trouble"

It was true, Apple was the talk of the town, the favourite of her teachers, idol of her peers, if anyone said anything ill of her they could be in danger from her countless fans that adored her, and the hatred would be ten times worse if a royal like Dexter Charming was realizing Raven more than Apple. They would accuse her of dark magic like bewitching him.

"Out of all people I would expect you to be the one not to care about Apple" he said to her.

"Why?" Raven clenched her fists interpreting what he said in her own misconstrued way "Because I'm her enemy, because it's my _job_ to poison her and her status means nothing to me because I'm supposed to attempt to kill her?"

"No, I don't mean that" Dexter tried to phrase what he said in a different way but Raven shook her hand from his and dashed off.

He called after her but she didn't turn around, the tears gathered in her eyes. No matter where she went she would always be known as the next Evil Queen.

"Good morning Raven" Maddie leapt from the her window to the front doors of the tea shoppe. Instantly Maddie knew something wasn't right, that was the bond best friends had, they always knew when the other was upset.

"Want to tell me about it?" Maddie opened the doors.

Raven nodded "Over a cup of my favourite tea please"

Maddie slid a cup of Blueberry Surprise over to Raven, the surprise was, it wasn't blueberry. Raven cradled the cup with both hands and took a little sip, it was still too hot.

"Now, tell me all about it"

"I can't continue like this Maddie, I'm constantly worrying about Legacy Day, I think everyone is against me and I even snapped at Dexter" Raven swirled around the tea that went from a light purple color to red; Wonderland tea was could never decided what it wanted to be.

"Just apologize to him" Maddie gave the obvious simple solution.

It was easier said than done, she accused him of labelling her evil, even though that was the complete opposite of what he thought. A normally apology wasn't enough.

After ranting and raving to Maddie about what everyone supposedly thought of her, they entered the school and a deafening silence swept over the noisy halls. Everyone silent glared at Raven Queen as she shuffled through the halls. _If looks could kill..._, she thought. And as if things couldn't be more awkward; enter Apple White. This was her chance, she had to reason with Apple, if she could do that then maybe the paralyzing stares would stop.

"Apple, I need to talk to you" Raven approached Apple who answered by blatantly ignoring her "Please, let me explain what happened"

"I have nothing to say to someone like you" Apple raised her head high and continued to walk.

This had to be resolved now, Raven hated feeling so awful like she did on the inside.

"Will you please listen?" Raven walked along side the fleeing Apple White.

"Apple!" she was desperately trying to get even a second to explain "Listen to me!"

The same purple light emanated from Raven and surrounded Apple in a cloud of violet mist, controlled by an unknown force, Apple was spun around unable to move away from Raven. Whispers started again, this was bad, very bad, now everyone would accuse Raven of casting evil magic on Apple to make her obedient.

"She's a witch!" someone started yelling "Run, or Raven Queen will use her evil magic on you!"

"Stop!" Raven stomped her foot and as she commanded everyone stopped, frozen in place. She couldn't control her magic, it was directly linked to her emotions and those were all over the place, she felt like a bear that's broken out of it's cage and can't control it's rage. Tears rolled down her face, the more she tried to be different from her mother, the more she became like her mother.

"Raven, you need to calm down!" she felt the touch of someone, it was Dexter, he seemed to not have been effected by the magic she cast on everyone.

"Leave me alone, I'm a monster!" she tried to run but he pulled her back.

"You are not a monster" he took a step closer.

"Stay back!" she tried to warn him "I'm a monster!"

"You are not a monster!" he reached for her.

"I said, leave me alone!" a wave of magic struck him, taking the full brunt of dark magic like that was enough to serious injure someone or worse.

Dexter kept walking as if nothing had happened, her magic didn't effect him.

"Raven calm down" he spoke carefully, but she was too riled up, her magic was wild and too uncontrollable.

"All I do is hurt people, someone like me shouldn't even exist!" the ground started to shake, untamed dark magic could do anything, it was the most powerful magic in the world, it could crumble mountains.

Raven could feel herself slipping, she was subconsciously drifting into the destruction that was dark magic. If she gave into the chaos, there would be no stopping it, unless she was slain.

Then, Dexter firmly grabbed both her wrists and placed his lips on top of hers. She stopped. Her magic stopped and everyone effected was released from it's control. All the emotions that were boiling up inside of her stopped too, she only felt shock.

When he released her, everything went black. The amount of magic she used caused her to faint.

No one said anything as Dexter Charming carried her out of school in his arms. He brought her to her dorm room and placed her own her bed. She looked so peaceful now. But tomorrow the scorn of everyone would be much worse. They would think of her more vile than they did before, they would accuse her of trying to kill Apple White and of course the head master would be involved. Dexter knew her fate was unkind to her, she was only a scared girl trying to be herself.

"Someone like you is too good for this world" Dexter whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Weakly, the feeble Raven Queen opened her eyes. The events that conspired last night had been everything she feared, unrivaled dark magic, that ran wild. The accusations would only get worse from here. Her dorm room had been quiet, Apple's bed was still untouched, perhaps she thought Raven would _attack_ her again and slept somewhere else.

Yesterday felt like a dream, but it was far from. Everything was real and now she only awaited the aftermath.

Raven touched her lips, Dexter Charming kissed her, in front of everyone. A part of her wanted another, but the veil between Royal and Rebel must never be torn; he would be in danger if he kissed her again.

She flopped back on her bed, her life was so complicated.

There was a knock at the door, she tensed up, could it be an admirer of Apple White coming to seek revenge?

Curiosity was stronger than suspicion and she inched open the door.

"Raven Queen" the hooded red figure spoke ominously, Raven stood slowly piecing together who this person could be, then it dawned on her.

"Are you...Cerise Hood?"

The red hooded woman raised her head and Raven could see her face, this was definitely Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, ill rumors also surrounded this girl, she was sometimes associated with a wild beast.

"In the very flesh" Cerise smirked. Why was Cerise Hood paying Raven Queen a visit at three in the morning?

"Why are you here?" Raven stood firmly in her spot, ready for anything.

"I want to make an alliance with you," Cerise gave Raven a decorative key on a chain "We Rebels have suffered under the Royals for generations, and you believe in creating a world for yourself, that is what my clan does"

"Clan? Cerise what are you going on about?" the key had three gems, it looked like a Legacy key, the ones used to see the destiny of a person.

"This key belongs to our leader, he asked me to bring it to you, so that you may learn the truth" Raven looked down again at the key, the initials _G.G_ were engraved in the stem of the key.

"Cerise what does-" Raven looked up to talk to Cerise but she was gone.

Perplexed Raven retreated back into her room, placing the strange key on her dresser. As if her day hadn't been strange enough.

XXX

Dexter Charming, tossed and turned, thoughts of Raven filled his mind. He knew feeling the way he did about her could result in him losing his Royal status, but that wasn't the part that was worrying him, it was _because_ he didn't care about being a Royal. His named would become a scorn in the Royal's history books, it made his stomach turn just thinking about it.

"Goodnight Ashlynn" Hunter Huntsman, Dexter's roommate whispered from the window as he climbed back in. Despite Hunter's attempts to be as quiet as a mouse, to not wake Dexter, it was pointless, Dexter couldn't sleep anyways.

"I always knew you and Ashlynn seemed really close, but now I understand" Dexter sat up on his bed, the look on Hunter's face was priceless, knowing his secret love with Ashlynn Ella was out.

"Please, you can't tell anyone" Hunter said in his most pleading voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Dexter laughed, but it quickly disappeared when he realized he could never be like with Raven "I'm jealous of you, being able to be with someone of opposite status"

"It's not easy, Ashylnn has a bright destiny ahead of her, even though the thought of her leaving me to be with her destined prince kills me inside, it's worth it to be with her now, if she was to be caught with me...," Hunter clenched his fists "I don't know what would happen, we have to keep it a secret"

"Even if it's temporary, then why do it, if it will only leave you in pieces at the end?"

Hunter looked at him, he knew the consequences of being with Ashlynn, be he didn't care, he would die for her if had to because he loved her.

"It's better to have something than nothing, I guess" Hunter collapsed in his bed, right after school he and Ashlynn snuck off to the enchanted forest and that was over ten hours ago.

Niether of them said anything to each other, they both laid in their own bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the woman they loved. Hunter thought of Ashlynn's smile, her laugh, the softness of her skin and the sad way she always looked at him when they had to part ways.

Dexter thought of when he kissed Raven, though it was only a quick kiss, it felt like it lasted years. No one except for Madeline Hatter and Cedar Wood knew Raven like he did, she was so selfless, worrying about others more than herself, not to mention she was incredibly beautiful.

At Apple White's party Raven looked so breathtaking, he recognized her the second she walked in, no one could make his heart skip like she did. She didn't recognize him, as matter of fact, no one recognized him, he was the devilishly handsome masked stranger everyone was talking about. He felt so different with that mask on, he was brash and mysterious, and even more charming than usual with it on.

He suddenly had a brilliant idea to clue Raven in to how he felt about her, he rummaged through his nightstand drawer to find a marker and with his mask in hand he wrote a letter on it then placed it in a box with green ribbon sealing the contents into a present. He put his initials, she would know it was him without him having to tell her directly, she wouldn't think it was his brother because she saw him, surrounded by his many fans. There was no way this could possibly backfire, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Just to make some quick clarifications, this story does not follow the episodes, it may incorporate some aspects from the episodes however. Thanks for all the positive feedback, it makes me so happy, really guys your comments are so beautiful ;^; I LOVE YOU GUYS. I will update often, and I hope you all love and hate Demetri Claudius, he's just like his father. IF YOU HAVE NO READ HAMLET I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO, IT'S AMAZING. Stay tuned for more drama and mystery, next update will be all about Raven's time with Demetri and Dexter's confrontation with him.

* * *

The key given to her by Cerise seemed important, it wouldn't be wise to leave it in her room, so Raven took the ruby engraved item and wore it around her neck and tucked the key into her dress so only the chain was visible.

It was now or never, the time to face the storm.

When she stepped out into the hallway of the dormitory she nearly tripped, someone had left a box at her door. It was probably another 'Get Well' gift for Apple, she's been getting those a lot lately, even though she wasn't ill or recovering from anything. Raven guessed Apple had played the, emotional trauma sympathy card.

Regardless Raven picked it up, Apple wasn't here so it wasn't exactly invasion of privacy, the box didn't have a name on it, so hypothetically, it could belong to anyone. Or so Raven convinced herself as she unraveled the ribbon, who ever wrapped this did a poor job, it was kind of cute.

"You're looking better this morning" Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio sauntered down the hall, she was always so cheerful.

"Hey Cedar, haven't seen you around lately" Raven knew Cedar was only curious about the box, but who wouldn't be.

"A present from a secret admirer?" Cedar had a big goofy grin spread across her face, she liked to tease.

"For Apple, probably" Raven always used to feel uneasy when Apple would unwrap gifts from her fans then brag about it for the rest of the night, having her own room to herself was nice, Raven thought maybe having Apple away wasn't so bad after all.

"I think you'd make a much better princess than her" Cedar smiled, even if she teased a lot, she was _always_ honest, it was her best trait... and also her curse.

Finally Raven retrieved what was lying in the box, she nearly dropped it in exasperation, this was_ her_, masked prince, the one from Apple's party. There was something written on the back.

_Dear Raven,_

_Every time I see you smile, I forget how to speak, if I were to say these things to you in person, my heart would probably beat so fast, it would burst. My thoughts are always filled by you, Raven Queen, unrivaled in every aspect. I will never forgot the night we shared, I'll cherish it forever. Although I've never written a poem to a lady before, I hope I'm doing alright, I've never poured my heart out on a page like this-not to anyone but you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, my heart belongs to you Raven._

_Sincerely,_

_D.C_

Raven lowered the letter, she had never imagined in a million years that someone would give their heart to her without fear. But who was D.C? It would be a lot easier to accept the feelings of her masked prince is she knew who he was, there were many students in Ever After High, who knows how many of them would have the initials, D.C.

Whistling through the halls, Raven reread her letter, over and over, she didn't even pay attention to all the gossip going on around her. Someone loved her and that was enough to change her mood in an instant, that was until her name was announced on the loud speaker to go to Headmaster Grimm's office, immediately. She carefully tucked the mask into her bag, she didn't want D.C to be dragged into this too.

The Headmaster sat facing the opposite direction, he wasn't the type of person anyone wanted to be around.

"Raven Queen, I've been hearing your name quite a lot these past few days"

"Hopefully, good things?" she tried to joke around to ease the tension.

"Certainly, not" he spun around to face her "Dark magic, is a feared magic, it is chaotic and dangerous"

"I'm aware.. it requires years of training to master it"

"We do not have years Miss Queen" he placed a black metallic, amethyst encrusted necklace on his desk, Raven swallowed hard, she knew what this was.

As powerful as dark magic was, it had one known weakness, obsidian. By wearing the necklace, her powers would be weakened, or temporarily stop flowing until it was removed. It was crafted through phoenix fire, and was considered a rare mineral.

"You know what to do, _Miss Queen_," he accentuated her name, there wasn't another option, for people to stop thinking of her as a beast she put it on. Milton Grimm, took a key from his pocket, it looked just like the one Cerise gave her only it had jade gems instead of ruby.

The necklace made a clang sound, as if it had been locked. Raven spun around to face the headmaster, what had he done?

"For reassurance, that necklace cannot be taken off" he tucked the key back in his coat pocket.

"How did you do that?" she tried to press him for information, it was lucky he didn't pay attention to the chain hiding the other key, which was around her neck.

"A Grimm's key, can unlock everything" he smiled smug "If you try to use dark magic again, your collar, I mean necklace will give you a little shock"

"I am not an animal!" Raven could feel the humiliation rising, being treated like a misbehaved dog "How dare you give me a shock collar!"

"Let's not think of it like that, it's a precaution, it will keep you safe Raven," Milton Grimm smiled at her, the smile of a viper, poisonous and full of lies.

Leaving his office she grabbed her love letter, reading it eased her sorrow.

"Raven Queen, the school wants to know, are your string of attacks going to continue?" Blondie Locks shoved her MirrorPad in Raven's face, one had to admit, Blondie was always there to get the information, what ever the cost.

"Attacks, what, no" Raven denied _attacking_, though now it was confirmed, everyone believed it was.

"Then tell us about your little _trinket _from Headmaster Grimm" Blondie pressed on.

"How do you even know about that?" Raven touched her new accessory.

Blondie Locks laughed, then her face was immediately still "Don't you know? I know everything, nothing is out of reach for me"

Raven had a brilliant plan, to temporarily use Blondie in her favour, nothing malicious of course, just a little search.

"You know Blondie, I could give you the _real_ question on everyone's mind" by the look on Blondie's face, she was interested.

"Keep going..." Blondie was enticed.

"I got a letter from that masked man at Apple's party, everyone was dying to know his identity, and you can help me find it" Raven showed Blondie the mask, her eyes lit up with excitement, it wasn't something Raven enjoyed doing but it was only way to discover D.C, Blondie's computer had information on everything.

"Meet me after school" Blondie whispered.

After another day of Home Evilnomics, History of Evil Magic, Creature Study and Potion making, Raven went over to Blondie's dorm room. Blondie was the only person without a roommate, rumor spread that a new student would soon fill that spot, but only time would tell.

"So I ran a search on everyone with the last name starting with C" Blondie sat typing faster than humanly possible "I eliminated everyone who didn't attend to party"

"How many options are left?"

"Only five" Blondie pointed to each one "It could have been Daring Charming"

"No, I saw him there while I was dancing with the Masked man"

"What about Dexter?" Blondie turned to her.

"He's really cute and sweet but I don't think he's the masked man, they both are too different" Raven concluded, the next two names were no good either, Kyle Cup and Gus Crumb.

"This must be him then" Blondie pointed to the last name, Demetri Claudius, son of King Claudius and half brother of Hamlet.

"He's a Junior though..." he was a year older, and everyone knew having the interest of an upperclassmen was rare.

"Apple's had her eye on him for _quite_ a while, even if she's destined to be with a Charming, she still likes to keep her options open"

"Where can I find him?" Raven was a little too eager.

"Downloading his class schedule now" Blondie smiled and Raven raised an eyebrow "I told you, I'm good"

Raven waited in the hallway the next day where Demetri Claudius was supposed to be, advanced Dragon training. She wondered what he looked like without the mask, and if his confession to her could blossom into something more.

The bell rang and the halls flooded with students, finding him out be impossible, she didn't even know what he looked like!

"Hey" Dexter shyly walked up to Raven Queen, he was acting so weird but she didn't have time to pay attention to him.

"What are you doing here?" Dexter asked her.

"I'm looking for Demetri Claudius, I um.. have something of him"

"Oh, well that's him over there" Dexter pointed to a tall guy with dark hair, wearing a one shoulder black and green cape.

Raven took out the mask and turned to Dexter smiling "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course" he looked down at the mask happily.

"Yesterday I got this mask with a love letter written on it, I think I know who it is and I want to ask him to take a stroll with me in the school gardens"

Dexter tried to contain his excitement "I'm sure he would be honored"

"Thanks, I'm going to go ask him!" Raven ran off.

"Wait, what?!" Dexter suddenly came to the conclusion, Raven believed D.C was, Demetri Claudius.

"Demetri.." Raven tapped his shoulder, upon closer inspection, he was cute, really cute and there was something hypnotic about his green eyes.

"You must be Raven Queen" he smiled, even his smile was perfect.

She was taken back, he know of her? It was remarkable an upperclassmen even knew her, but that was obvious since he'd given her the mask in the first place.

"You..know me?"

"Your names pops up more than often, but those rumors don't do your beauty any justice" he smirked, Raven wanted to melt in the spot, he was so dreamy. He wore all black, from head to toe, with only hints of green velvet, he really looked like a Prince, he was already a prince but he brought new definition to the word.

"I have your mask, from Apple's party, that poem you wrote was beautiful" Raven stared at him completely overcome by his perfect,_ everything_.

"Poem? I didn't write you a poem," Raven felt her hopes shattering when he said it, so he wasn't her masked Prince? She looked distraught, but Demetri held her chin.

"I'm just kidding, I wanted to see your reaction" he smiled so charmingly "I'm glad you received my poem"

Dexter watched from a distance as Demetri Claudius took credit for _his_ poem, worse than that he took Raven Queen. Seeing Demetri hold Raven's hand made his blood boil, it was clear he had to confess her true feelings to her, he should have done so in the beginning. Dexter clenched his fists, trying not to punch the wall, Demetri Claudius had to be stopped.


End file.
